


連結

by Fish_P



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_P/pseuds/Fish_P
Summary: TV414后续少年的诸多烦恼一定要相互见证
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	連結

>>>

继宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人的手连在一起已经过去一整天。

自从第七班回到木叶村后，两人被嘲笑的程度不止一星半点儿，当同期生都指着两人开怀大笑时，佐助眼下的红晕顺延到耳根，那副又羞又气的模样倒是和另一人形成了鲜明对比。解开那如水球一样的东西从入门到放弃没过多久，鸣人就以别的问题岔开了本该讨论的解决办法。

“我再说一遍，我是坚决不会去你家的，坚决不会。”

佐助没了惯用手，边用筷子颤颤巍巍捞起来几根面条边咬牙切齿的。把他拉来一乐吃拉面的鸣人和他差不多甚至样子更加惨烈，恨不得下一秒把脸埋进碗里。对方也气哄哄的，两个人的额头几乎要挨在一起的程度，距离近到连对方的轮廓都看不清楚了，鸣人还是大声叫喊：“那怎么？让我去你家？”

一句话倒是让宇智波家的小少爷突然醒悟过来，他脑海中浮现出来的是鸣人在他的床上翻来滚去，抱着他的枕头揉作一团，指着他的桌子上放着的四人合照笑得傻呆呆的模样。佐助一瞬间静默，不过与其让事情发展成不可挽回的地步，不如现在就先一步妥协。

说起来，他到底何时坚持过一次，哪怕仅仅一次？

“......呃……”佐助低头，视线移向拉面，碗还冒着热气，汤汁浮上来的油花在眼里慢慢飘走。鸣人应和的一声带着孩子气，望着对方欲言又止，另一只手捻着垂在脸庞的发丝。

“那就......你家吧......”

鸣人恨不得把耳朵都贴在对方嘴边了，毕竟声音越来越小，佐助那副没底气的样子他看着开心，没有了千篇一律的冷脸倒也新鲜。不过，就算他听见了也会追着对方再说一遍的，因为把表情藏起来却又控制不住的想要坦率，自己现在就和对方不甚相同。那感觉实在是太好了，好到就像看到另一个自己一样。

“真...真是没办法呢！谁让我漩涡鸣人坦率大方呢！”说着这话时他在心里无声咒骂着自己，鸣人知道自己的笑容已经浮现在脸上，他也没指望着自己能藏住。于是他下意识的想用右手去抓挠一下自己的后脑勺，谁知忘了手连在一起这回事儿，听闻“倏”一声响，对方好似也没有使力的样子被猛得拽向鸣人，本来拿起勺子的佐助硬是被汤汁溅了一脸。

继而一乐大叔感受着佐助想要把筷子插进鸣人鼻孔里一般的愤怒，默默对着在台前打闹的少年们无声叹气着。

>>>

两人的手连在一起确实是会带来不少麻烦事儿，还都是生活中最简单不过的日常打理。比如：没办法挤牙膏，从没挤好过一次；没办法漱口，每次吐出来的水都会溅到对方脸上；没办法穿衣服，都不知道衣服从哪边穿进去比较好了；没办法上厕所，呃......就如字面意思。两人无时无刻不在斗争，就如现在，他们正在争论着到底怎么上厕所。

“我要上大号！”

佐助看见二话不说就脱裤子的鸣人头都一阵昏，连忙去制止对方把那内裤全数脱下的的手。他知道自己没什么说服力，这种情况已经出现了很多次了。“你是原始生物吗！完全不懂得控制自己吗！”

鸣人不懂了：“我为什么要控制啊？不就上厕所吗？你不排泄啊！”

“不是啊我...你他......”

骂还没骂完，那人哗的一下就脱下裤子坐在马桶上，放屁声掩盖了咒骂，都早已到了这种程度，都不知双方瞅见了多少糗事，两个小孩子竟羞红了脸。于是佐助就这样被迫站在鸣人身旁，陪着上大号。

“快点啊你，臭死了笨蛋吊车尾！”

“你的屎难道是香的吗佐助你个没脑子的混蛋！”

这种对话一天会出现无数次，只不过每次其中的主语都会变一变。渐渐的他们开始习惯，倒不如说小男孩其实都不愿意承认这份默契而已，心照不宣的配合使得两人不愿意直面对方的脸颊，或许是不想让看见自己偷笑的脸吧。那感觉说来奇妙，像是心底早已互通，连一句话都不必再多讲，剩余在表面的是少年们可爱的自尊。

如此刻，其实两人都想冲进浴室把整个人都泡在浴缸里，只不过谁也没提出来而已。不是不敢，是真的为了给对方一点余地。按照常态来人评评理，两个人没有一点隐私随时随刻都粘在一起，当然这是物理意义上的，本就是对性产生好奇心的岁数，之后这队友还怎么做？说严重了，事情出格了，他们可没到思考后果的时候。

当然，这些都是后话，谁知道两个少年是不是各自怀揣着明白却又装糊涂呢。

换衣服的时候两人是在没办法，佐助看着鸣人在自己眼前双眼含泪像是今生永别一般悲痛地剪掉了一只袖子，他只是叹气，对自己衣服的心疼指数比不上对方一半。刚脱光膀子的这两人本没有反应，顺其自然的，就那样坐在了床边，那份静谧也就持续了不到十秒，继而两人同时看向对方，脸色快降至苍白却又说不上来的红润。他们都意识到一个非常严峻的问题。

同床共枕，此时此刻，还“牵”着手。

“.......”

“......”

两人都没出声。鸣人斜眼瞧着，想要窥探一下对方的神情。只不过什么也没看见，除了月光下露出来的耳廓。

“......我家可没有多余的被子和枕头了，我一直都一个人住，你可别要求太多了。”

佐助扭过头，对方别扭的模样染上了看不见明显颜色的痕迹，羞挡在了阴影里。他一瞬不知道是先和鸣人斗两句嘴，还是为方才的话语而感到心痛。

佐助想起了压在自己记忆深处的场景，久远到人脸都已模糊。他和鼬躺在外廊，听着蝉鸣蛙叫，还不等数清楚天上的星星就沉沉睡去，那份美好与安宁他何时不再奢求。他觉得失去了才懂得珍惜的自己真的很蠢，可一旁的漩涡鸣人呢。佐助想到这里放松了身体，后背驼了些。

从一开始什么都没有，和拥有后再失去，哪个会更痛苦，他们得不到任何答案。佐助只知道，现在那份共枕眠的安心感正在向自己招手，鸣人在他身旁，继续儿时的念想与故事。

“我也没要求那么多啊......想太多了白痴……”

声音明显的带上了不明不白的意味，佐助便那样把鸣人抓挠着头发笑着的样子映入眼底。从手边传来的热度在夜里翻来覆去再也无法消失，佐助手指碰碰鼻尖，轻笑一声，什么也没再多说，便拉着那还没反应过来的人躺在了床上。

鸣人轻呼表示被吓到，但连眉毛都没动一下，倒是像心满意足似的微笑。他们任由窗户边的月光洒进身上，心扑通扑通跳。

“睡觉吧？”鸣人轻声问着。

“嗯。”佐助也轻声应答。

在这时间流转的过程中，少年们的心事一个接一个，就算是试图放平呼吸也无济于事，他们互相知道困意还未来临。鸣人闭上眼却感觉到眼皮下不停地颤动，右耳边另一人的呼吸清楚的传进脑海里，就算没有看过去也浮现出来佐助安静的睡颜。除了那呼吸声，他胸膛内的跳动已经趋于加快，快要震耳欲聋了。

他是在紧张吗，他是在为第一次与人共枕眠而感到兴奋吗，或许都有。鸣人没有把心思揣摩的那么透，他懂，却又不懂。他只是知道了，此刻，他只想看着身边人入睡的侧脸。

鸣人侧身躺着，连接着的手带动对方，他明显看出佐助吓了一跳。

“你干嘛！”佐助别过头去，露出了在昏暗光线中凸显的更加白皙的脖颈。鸣人瞟见那红晕，便伸手戳了戳对方的耳廓，果不其然，佐助稍微有点气的扭了过来。

“你又发什么神经鸣人？不是说了睡觉吗？”

说话的人在无意识的情况下就那么和对方面对面了，佐助摩挲着手指，似乎这样便能让自己的心跳速度放慢一些。从自己脚底仿佛向上涌动的血液快速奔跑，甚至有些没来由的颤抖，脑袋里回响着的声音一下一下，像敲鼓，又像根针正在缓慢扎进胸膛。他能看到鸣人的睫毛，被子下若隐若现的身体，以及暗处无光可颜色依旧明亮的双眼。想来，佐助从来没有这么近的看过对方的眼睛。他凝视着那片蓝色，那既不是海洋也不是星空。

**“** **那一颗一颗的星星，和我们世界的太阳是一样的。”**

**“** **太阳就是白天出来的那个大家伙吗？”**

**“** **对啊，这个世界大的没边。在广阔的世界面前，人类的存在太渺小了，而这样渺小的人们心里的烦恼，也是微不足道的。”**

**“** **是吗......这样啊，世界很大啊......”**

那是离太阳最近的晴空泛出的蓝，透彻又坚定。佐助在对方眼中看到了自己的脸，他说不上来的平静，也带着如浪花拍打过后的释然。

漩涡鸣人，你为什么一直都是如此耀眼，为什么一直都在发光发热。我能够在这里感受温暖吗，我能够将自己的重负在你身边卸下吗。宇智波佐助扪心自问，轻轻深吸一口气。他对着那蓝天伸出手去，然后他抓到了云彩。

鸣人呆愣的模样佐助没有在意，他只是感受着令人心安的温热，以及肌肤下传来的生命的蓬勃感。指腹顺着眼角向后，在眼睑下转了一圈后让鸣人不自觉地努了努嘴。向下摸过几道胡须面纹，感受着颌骨的形状，肉嘟嘟的脸颊有了要凸显棱角的痕迹，佐助只是静静持续着动作，最终，拇指在那人的嘴唇边停了下来。

他们没有开口，或许佐助也在想着这不像是鸣人的作风，两人之间流淌着的是孩童般稚嫩的念想，以及对柔软之处的向往。他们就这样维持着，鸣人只是望着佐助如何轻轻地拂过自己唇边的轮廓。

“还记得我们两个当初在教室里吗？”

佐助没有想到对方会在此刻提起往事，鸣人轻抿下唇把视线移向别处，耳垂因害羞传来的热让他也停下了动作。

“白痴，你觉得我会忘记那味增的味道吗？”佐助叹气引来鸣人的惊呼，声音炸开但听来就是少年含着又羞又恼的埋怨：“呜哇不是吧！拉面的味道难道都浸入到我的每个细胞里了吗！”

继而，黑发人将指腹停留在唇瓣上，若即若离的飘忽不定就如轻轻点水的羽毛，没有打湿，不会沉没。“你当初为什么吻我。”佐助甚至都发出了第一个音节，却又一瞬间将话硬生生咽回肚子里。话语把胸口堵住了，他有些喘不上来气，望向鸣人的眼眸却因那流转的亮光一怔。他们或许在某刻就已连结在一起，好奇心和少年的冲劲儿捅不过心墙，当脆弱的人在温暖中相互靠近，仅存的理智终葬身于对方的海与天，沉沉在无尽柔软中昏去。

他们不知道此刻是什么催使着下一步的动作。两人在被褥下慢慢凑近，抓住瞳孔中的彼此，直至鼻尖相碰，唇齿相磨。鬼使神差的心思压制了对日后的思考，佐助再次轻吻上那柔软后轻笑，鸣人用额头顶了顶他问着：“笑什么啊，还有味增的味道吗？”

“没。”佐助答道。他感受着两人炽热的呼吸交杂在一起。“这次是别的味道了。”

这不是他们第一次接吻，也是他们第一次接吻。年纪尚小的两人都没有这方面的经验，遵循着本能的驱使倒也让互相的爱抚变得更加纯粹。起先他们啄吻着，轻轻落下再缓缓离开，继而脸颊微侧，鸣人的眼前开始晕乎，完全不同于前两次的吻让他变得脑子一片空白，自己无意识地张开嘴巴后他感受到对方的舌尖滑进口腔。鸣人忍不住舔舐，引得佐助身体抖了一下。他们被互相的睫毛刺得眼下痒痒的，似乎空气中浮现出的香甜气味使人着迷，也让两人的手不安分的摸索着。

唇齿之间渐渐传出水声，不同于以前的吻，佐助舔弄过鸣人的上颚，鸣人吮吸着佐助的舌尖，呼吸不再平稳的同时也让发出的喘息变得情色，两人像是再次有了一场无名的比拼，他们开始变得粗暴，变得想要刻下自己的痕迹。佐助轻咬过鸣人的上唇瓣惹得对方吃痛的呼声，他的右手顺着向下抚摸，光滑的一丝不挂的肌肤下正藏着跳动的血液与滚烫的心脏，佐助用指甲抠过鸣人左边的乳首后，对方猛地拔高的声音让两人都吓了一跳。

“你干嘛啊佐助！碰我乳头干嘛！”刚停下一个绵长的吻以至于鸣人还气喘吁吁的，因为氧气不足而通红的脸颊正鼓起，像在发泄着不满。佐助听了这问话也后知后觉感到羞耻，大声反驳：“自然而然就碰了啊！白痴！”

“你觉得乳头会有感觉吗笨蛋！”鸣人说着，用指腹来回摩擦着对方右胸前的一点。

“能不能少说两句啊吊车尾！也就在这种情况下才有感觉吧！读一下空气啊白痴！”佐助倒是没有拍开放在自己胸膛上炽热的手，只是把鸣人的左乳首弄得完全挺立，话落，鸣人撅着嘴低头看，然后低声咒骂着。他把搭在两人身上的被子完全扔在一边，两个人的身体瞬间只剩下内裤还残存，暴露在空气中的皮肤有了少许凉意，让正在兴头上的少年稍微缓和了些。顺着月光，鸣人这才看见佐助的身体正因为兴奋而泛着粉红，本来就白皙的肤色在此刻除了“美丽”，他好像也想不出来别的什么形容词。两人打小就练习无数，自然身上没有一点赘肉，肌肉的线条顺延向下直到内裤的边缘，然后他们都转开了头，就算都互相清楚那份好奇心终究不会消失。

方才的事让本来就不凉快的两人更加无法平静，鸣人用手臂擦过额间的薄汗，长呼一口气。他似乎觉得接下来要说的事很重要，且一定要自己提出。不过就在自己刚要张口时，佐助就一个抢先，征询着意见：“去冲个澡吗。”

明明是问句却无比平稳。漩涡鸣人使劲揉了揉自己发烫的左耳，似乎这样能让晕乎的脑袋清醒些。不过他还是听得到自己震耳欲聋的心跳声。鸣人没有看向佐助的眼睛，但他看见了在自己应允时对方卷起的脚趾。

“那就去吧。”

>>>

**Warning: Underage, Blowjob, Prostate Massage, Nakadashi**

在等待浴缸里的水放满时，两个少年竟然变得青涩起来。要说这几天该看的也都看了，对方也没什么可保留的，但就是在这种状态下变得更拘谨，连个内裤都要慢慢的褪下来。两人相连的手部牵动着全身，每个身体的细微反应都瞒不过另一人。佐助和鸣人都感受到了颤动，他们望向对方，在余光瞟见已经挺立的性器时都不自觉一瞬屏住呼吸。鸣人甚至想要让水雾更浓，这样就能遮住自己的不堪，这样他就能装作什么都没看见了。

他刚刚和佐助亲了，不是意外才亲上的，是一个类似于大人之间的吻。

或许，他也不知道自己为什么会让事情发展成这个样子，他也不知道佐助的内心所想。自己的心思是搞不懂了，不过，他面对别人时总是直言不讳。于是鸣人问道：“你不会对我有意思吧？”

他们之间静默了几秒。

“哈啊啊啊？”佐助大声的叫喊在浴室里更加猛烈的回响。鸣人忽略不了对方羞红的脸，于是嘴巴开始说个不停，“我这是合理推测嘛，你看所有女生都是围着你转也不见你理一下人家的，什么时候也不见你对女性表现出兴趣，好色仙人天天偷窥女澡堂我也读过亲热天堂，你除了练习手里剑和苦无，哦还有火遁以外就没什么娱乐活动了......”

鸣人干笑几声，但依旧没缓解这份尴尬。说来奇怪，就在方才他还期望着水雾能够再浓些以遮住自己的不堪，但现下，鸣人只想透过那雾气读懂对方的面容。视线穿越缭绕，他发觉佐助把表情藏在了低下头并垂下的发丝里。他张了张嘴，本来的一句“真卑鄙”也被吞了回去，那感觉真的不太好受。

那是不是以前的无数次，佐助都这么难受呢？

水声哗啦啦的，直至平面漫过浴缸的沿，两人都没再开口。鸣人竟然在此刻感受到了没来由的恐慌，那份恐惧或许来自于即将到来的答复，或许来自于对自己刚才说错话的懊悔，他从没想过这么复杂的事情。那黑发人总是在自己身边转来转去，不知不觉就站在一起，嵌入到生活的点滴中，自己也变得为他洒泪无数次，也会为了能够多留住一些对方的注意力而拼命的展现自己的努力。

他太害怕那身影会有一天消失在自己的视野里，然后在这个世界上燃烧自己，成为天空的骄傲。

漩涡鸣人，他或许在自问着：“我是不是对他有意思？”

他慢慢凑了过去，从下往上试图看清楚对方的神情，佐助惊觉后头猛地后退，那如失了神的小猫咪一样的样子鸣人是第一次见到，应该也是第一个见到的。

“噗。”鸣人一个没绷住，笑出声。

“你怎么又放屁，混蛋白痴吊车尾，豆子吃多了吗？”佐助开的玩笑反而让鸣人笑的更肆无忌惮了。他拽了拽佐助的手，把对方一同拉进了浴缸里。

坐下之后水一下子溢出不少，两人面对着面，不自觉相碰的膝盖与脚掌拉开了一些距离，他们只是感受着水温与空间里的热气腾腾。鸣人眯起眼撅撅嘴，那一副别扭的表情终于让佐助再次开口：“怎么？”

鸣人听闻，舒展了眉间，继而在水中移动着自己的身子，佐助想要躲避却又无处可逃的模样他实在是太喜欢看了。两人的腿交缠在一起，不自觉岔开的弧度让私处一览无余，鸣人能透过腿部的肌肤感受到佐助的温度，深不知对方已经因为他逐渐凑近的脸濒临崩溃边缘。在他的手毫无意识地压上佐助的大腿内侧后，鸣人在一阵惊呼里被连连逼退至另一侧，后背撞上冰冷的墙壁让自己全身上下发着抖。

也就是在摸上佐助的腿的那一刻，摇摇欲坠的果实终于被风压弯了枝头，他倒吸一口凉气后尽可能忽略掉从相碰之处传来的细微电流，继而佐助再次冲着那唇吻了上去，不带一丝犹豫与踌躇。他完全不想给鸣人张口的机会，并顺着对方张开的嘴巴纠缠上舌头，那想要说话却又囫囵不清的言语让佐助眼前再次发昏，一股热流正从脑部炸开流向下体，然后他就这样勃起了，冲着自己的朋友兼对手放肆地吻，冲破了一切束缚，只想在此刻做回最原始的自己。

佐助意识到鸣人没有明确拒绝的意思，于是就那样继续吻着，或是侧过头轻啄，或是吸住唇瓣不松口，右手同时已经在水下，他握上鸣人的性器时惊呼被压在了吻声里。对方已经不知在何时勃起的阴茎惹得佐助想笑，却又十分满意。他在放开鸣人后开始上下滑动着，对方疯狂汲取氧气和互相交叉的色情喘息令佐助又感受到自己涨大的下体。

“佐...助...嗯……！”

偏是在此刻，鸣人呼唤着他的名字。他想要听更多，想要感受更多。佐助在加快自己手中动作的时候脑袋里装满着的是鸣人从没展现出来过的模样，暴露着的肌肉线条，挺立的乳首无比润泽，而他正在为鸣人手淫。水在动作的冲击下溅出水花，佐助没有移开目光一秒，拂过根部向上用手指划着圈，指腹停在顶端的铃口迟迟不再动。他应该是提起来嘴角的看向了鸣人，因为后者明显的表现出怒意，但那完全抵挡不了快意的人涨红了脸，本来无处安放的左手也有想要向下摸的意思。佐助立马抓住后揶揄着：“想射？”

明明鸣人什么话都没有说，可这副样子只能让佐助觉得像极了一只落水的小狗，原本湛蓝的眼睛蒙上了雾，那双眼里透出急切与无助，好似忘却了自己的朋友在为自己自渎，完全不能自已的鸣人连说话都语无伦次。佐助看着稍微红肿的嘴唇，心里涌上巨大的满足感。

“倒是...让我射啊……混蛋佐助！”

于是他得到了信号，似下令过后就会义无反顾的士兵，将快要崩塌的塔楼收于自己囊中。佐助几乎将自己贴上对方，水温已经凉了下来，缸内的水也所剩无几，半躺在那里的鸣人没有避开佐助再次汹涌而来的攻势，后者直接将两人的性器挨在一起相互摩擦。呻吟细微但也可闻，鸣人也将左手握上两人紧挨的茎身，在感受到那炽热后倒是让自己更加疯狂，便一同与佐助上下滑动。他眼中的佐助正红着脸颊给两人自慰，黑色的发尾沾湿后顺着轮廓服服帖帖，耳边还不断的传来低喘与压在嗓子里的舒适叹息。鸣人不知怎的，心里涌上巨大的满足感。

随着两人一齐射出白浊后，精液洒在小腹上，他们在空荡的浴室里大口呼吸，可身下的东西也不见疲软。到底还是少年，精气神旺盛的人也不会在这就此作罢。佐助抹了一把刚不知谁射出的精液就想要抬高鸣人的腿，他怎么也没想到突然自己的头顶被挨了一拳。

“你突然发什么神经！”佐助作势的样子没动一下。“漩涡鸣人，都这个时候了你别给我说你后悔了！”

“我来当女人吗！”鸣人这一说，让佐助猛地噎住了。他们之间似乎一直都没考虑过这个问题，总是自然而然，倒不如说顺水推舟的向下进行。佐助头一回鼓起的腮帮子让鸣人觉得新鲜，后者沉下眼想着，或许这跟谁是女人根本没有关系。他们只是互相的半身，懂得对方伤痛的灵魂的另一半。

继而鸣人信誓旦旦，方才还欲言又止的样子消失的无影无踪。说出来的话简直让佐助觉得害臊。

“来吧！只有我才能接受你！也只有我才能承受住你的一切！”

佐助红着脸轻笑：“哪里来的自信，明明只是个吊车尾。”

他话落，用手指在鸣人后穴的边缘打转。佐助知道鸣人脸上透出的害怕与期待正混杂在一起，少年终于不再羞耻于性事，倒不如说两人都在盼望着，盼望着感受成为大人的滋味。从吻开始，从触摸对方的身体开始，从进入到对方隐秘之处开始，从连结在一起时开始。

刚进入的第一根手指无比干涩，鸣人甚至在大声质问这方法是否正确，佐助恼的简直不想扩张，他被鸣人的喊叫吵得头痛，却又看不得对方那稍微有点萎下去的性器。他渐渐在里面摸索，耳边不断传来鸣人嘴里发出的哼唧声，像极了小狗想要讨食，佐助都能幻想出对方轻摇并蜷缩的尾巴。手指在身体内部的触感很奇妙，佐助能感受到肉体的软糯，也正因为对象是鸣人才变得更情绪高涨。指腹不断按压过每寸内壁，他能够听出鸣人的声音渐渐走了样，就连腰部都开始下意识活动，于是佐助增加了手指。

“你...怎么这么熟练...啊......”

“......我为什么要告诉你...”

鸣人的笑容在此刻看起来十分勉强，红透了的脸直让佐助血液冲向自己的性器。“想不到...被大家以为是性冷淡的...优等生，竟然私下...喜欢看小黄书啊……”

明显被冒犯到的人像是报复着再次增加了手指，直接让鸣人发出一声呻吟。身体深处逐渐放松，原本闭合的内部也开始松弛。他们都能听见肠液与精液交杂混着的水声，还未交合的部位时不时绞住佐助的手指。终于摁下一块稍硬的地方后，佐助拔出手指，撩开眼前的发丝，欣喜地看着鸣人大叫出声，并且身子毫无防备瘫软的模样。

还不等身下的人反应，佐助什么都不想再思考了。鸣人被挤压着，他为那到来的铺天盖地的热度身体颤抖。不知是因为兴奋还是恐惧，即使自己还是感受到了痛感，还是内脏被压得喘不过气，他还是大口呼吸着，汗水不断向下淌，撑开的穴口慢慢吞下佐助的所有物，直至全数都进入。他汲取氧气的拼命让佐助担心的蹙眉，深不知对方也强忍着欲望，被紧箍也丝毫不敢动。鸣人自下而上望着他，那分至两旁的黑发还是垂了下来，他或许看到了闪着光的汗滴，又或许是从眼角滴落至自己脸颊上的水，鸣人看不太清楚。他用左手抚摸过佐助皱起的眉间，无视了对方愣神的模样，掌心轻轻托住那白里透红的脸蛋。真的很软和。鸣人在此刻还心生感叹。他继续向下摸着，然后，拇指在佐助的嘴唇上停了下来。

两人之间再次无话，而无比靠近的眼神中充满少年无法表达的情谊，鸣人慢慢抵上对方的额头，然后他捉住了那唇，深吻下去。

无论是手臂，嘴唇，私处，身体，精神。无论是哪里，哪里都好，就这样相互信任，相互连结下去吧。

此刻，少年们已经没有功夫去揣摩心思，他们享受于冲撞，猛烈的攻势如暴雨挥洒，唾液交互进对方的喉咙，身体之间发出拍打的声响无比粘腻，顺滑的液体让进出畅通无阻，而鸣人在一瞬间简直想要在这撞击里昏睡，嘴中发出的吟叫已经根本不属于原本的自己，色情泛滥，直到嗓音沙哑，每一下的顶弄毫无技巧却十分有力，带着伤害的爱意却又加上了无比柔软的怀抱。鸣人突然觉得自己刚才说出的话实在是不经大脑。

他只能被他接受，他只能接受他。

逐渐加快的动作让呼吸更急促，没有语言的点缀让行为回归本意，冲撞之后，他们会一并毁灭，经过毁灭般的撞击，他们会一并重生。宇宙的法则覆盖过全身，精液涌入甬道深处时让鸣人身体抽搐，腰部的肌肉正还不控制地颤抖。叫喊与低鸣回荡在房间内，继而他们不顾从穴口流下的浊物拥吻，肌肤相贴，两种完全不同的颜色在水中调和，那么相斥，却又无比相合。

佐助还没拔出时就被鸣人一口叫住。

“佐助。”

“...啊？”

他不太能相信听闻到的话。

“我觉得，我喜欢上做爱了。”

>>>

那个水球消失了，他们还是一如既往的做着小组任务，时不时让第七班崭露头角。他们还是会一直拌嘴，动手打架还会被卡卡西老师无奈地拉开。

他们没有再连在一起，他们从此都连在一起了。


End file.
